The Tournament of Legends
by Espeon Man
Summary: A grand Tournament is being held, and the pokemon villages are going crazy, hoping that one of their own will be chosen as winner. But behind the cheery air of pleasant competition, could there be a sinister power at work? OCs needed.
1. Flyer

Come one, Come all! If you're a fighter, take part in the Legendary Pokemon Tournament! There will be a number of private preliminary rounds to determine the final eight contestants who will compete in the public Tourney. The winner will receive the trophy and 15,000 Poke (Pokemon money). Sign up sheets are below:

Name of Pokemon:

Age:

Species:

Personality:

Reason for competing:

Like this:

Name: Joel

Age: 19

Species: Arcanine

Personality: Brash and headstrong, he hates rules and rarely abides by them. He always does what he thinks is right and has trouble seeing things from other's point of view.

Reason for competing: Loves to battle and wants to test his skills.

Contestants:

Alice the Ninetales by Thomas3Garchomp

Ela the Gardevoir by shiny eevee4

Karen the Azumarill by Windy Rain

Jaden the Charmeleon by slayerboy929

Maxy the Typhlosion by chaosceasar7

Jessica the Gardevoir by Looneyman

Sara the Manectric by Altoshipper51

Nato the Natu by Tiger Lila

**I'm going to need 8, but If I get more, that will help a lot.**

**All right! I've got all 8 finalists! And 2 more OCs that will be appearing later.  
**


	2. Prologue

Two pokemon, one short and one long, walked through a cave into the darkness. Down and down it went, going further and further underground. A Zubat fluttered by overhead, causing the smaller of the pokemon to flinch. The taller of the two laughed and said, "If you're afraid of a simple Zubat, how will you face the master?"

In answer, he growled. All the time they continued down the ramp that would take them to their master.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of walking, they came to a stone wall, and the taller of the two pressed his paw to it, opening up into a chamber and bathing the corridor in light. They walked up to a throne, hundreds of eyes following them, and kneeled. A cold voice echoed through the room, and everyone went deathly quiet, "Gallade, Mawile, I trust that your mission was successful?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, and how did the king take the idea, Gallade?"

"He took it very well, sire."

"And, Mawile? Did you post the flyers in the towns?"

"Every town on the map."

"Everything is going perfectly," the seated figure said, "soon I shall overthrow that useless wretch they call a king, and then I'll take over and rule the Empire!" his laugh echoed throughout the cavern, as the two bowed and left, the stone door slamming behind them.

**Just a small little prologue to help you get to know the story better, and to keep the OCs coming, I still need quite a few.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Whew! That took a while! Sorry, I've had lots to do. Well, here's something to help you get to know the characters, what they're like, why they're fighting. Enjoy.**

Nato awoke with a start, and blinked a couple times, the creature's insane laughter still ringing in his ears. The small Natu jumped off his bed and onto the floor, staring out of his window at the sun. Thoughts of his dream filled his mind, because he was a Natu, he sometimes had visions, but this one actually interested him. _If there's a great power out there, trying to overthrow the king, then he must be warned immediately. However, I don't know if my vision will happen later or is happening now, without that crucial information, I doubt the king will listen to a 17-year old Natu who doesn't even know whether he is correct. So the only thing to do now is wait, and if signs of the power do appear, then I will confront the king, this time with proper evidence._

He was dragged out of his thoughts by someone shaking his arm. He turned to see his mom, who said, "Come downstairs, breakfast's ready."

After a light breakfast of Oran berries, Nato wandered outside to get a better look at the sun, and ponder his latest vision. No matter how hard he tried, however, his thoughts drifted back to the one thing he wanted, but could never afford. He walked into the central area of Attica town, desperate to get another look at it, before it was bought by someone else. He searched the windows of the shops for it, until finally he came to the right place. Standing on a display table in the shop window was the XT8 telescope, the newest model. He pressed his face against the glass, staring at it.

Space had always fascinated Nato, from the moment he was old enough to think. A brightly colored flyer reflected in the window caught his attention. He walked up to it, and as he read, happiness surged up inside him. _A tournament! And the prize money is enormous! With that much, I could buy three telescopes!_ His spirits soared, and he rushed home to tell his parents.

Karen walked through her berry farm in warm Sunny city, admiring the plump, almost grown fruits. "Hey! Karen!" She turned to see her friend Katie, a Raichu. Some people think electric and water types don't get along, but even though Katie was a Raichu and Karen was an Azumarill, they were the best of friends. Grinning, Karen plucked a ripe Oran berry off a bush and called, "here, catch!" Katie caught it and threw the whole thing into her mouth, swallowing it whole.

"Guess what?" then she continued before Karen could answer, "In town, there were some flyers, that said there's going to be a tournament!"

"Cool, where?"

"In Central city, of course. The king wants to watch too." Central city was the closest place to the palace you could get, and the big cheese often came there to watch battles.

"I'm totally entering, how 'bout you?" Katie asked, enthusiastically.

"Well," Karen said, "I don't know if I'll be any good at it."

"Oh, come on," she coaxed, "give it a try. You really need to be more out-going, you know that?"

Karen sighed, there would be no way to talk Katie out of it. "Alright, where are the sign up sheets?"

Jessica inspected the Oran berries, squeezing them lightly with her fingers. "Wow," she said to the Azumarill behind the counter, "these are some good quality berries. No other shop in Sunny city has berries as good as these."

The shop keeper's chest swelled with pride, "Yep, my daughter Karen grew these herself. 17 years old and already she can do it better than us."

"I'll take a bag." the Gardevoir said, popping one into her mouth. Outside, she saw something that almost made her drop the berries. Standing next to the message board, reading a brightly colored flyer, was a Gardevoir, just like her, carrying a huge pack, it was unmistakable. "Ela!" she called, the other Gardevoir looked over, and a grin spread across her face. They ran across the town square and embraced.

"Arceus! It's been, how many years?"

"Five," her sister replied, grinning, "by the way, did you see this flyer?" She lead her over to the board.

"A tournament? And the prize money…" her eyes widened, "15,000 poke?" Ela nodded, and said, "That's enough to last years of comfort. And with me being a freelancer, and all, I need all the money I can get. You should enter too, sis!"

"No," she said, firmly, "There's no chance of me winning anyway."

"Aw, come on!"

"No!"

"Jessica!"

"Why should I?"

"It would be really fun!"

"No means NO!"

"Puh-leeze?"

"FINE!"

"Yay!"

"But only," Jessica continued, "To stop anyone unworthy of getting the money."

Jaden struck out with his right fist, but it glanced off the Typhlosion's arm, which immediately came rushing out at him. He jumped back, performing two somersaults before landing on his feet. The Typhlosion grinned and shot a blast of fire at him, and Jaden met it with his own. The two fireballs exploded in midair, and they charged forward again.

"Jaden!" the call came from behind him, and he turned to see his dad, a Charizard, walking toward him.

"Yeah?"

"It's dinnertime, I know I'm interrupting a sparring match here," he broke off then, and waved to the Typhlosion, "Hey, Maxy, how's it going?"

"Fine,"

"So," he continued, "We want you to come in now because, your Mom made poffins tonight!"

Jaden's face lit up, and he grinned, "All right!"

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, Maxy."

"Thanks a bunch! I love poffins!"

The dinner was, of course, delicious. "Hey, Jaden, Maxy, guess what I saw in town today." his dad said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What?"

"A flyer for a grand tournament hosted by the king himself! Two weeks from now, Central city will hold a legendary tournament! Not to mention the prize money, 15,000 poke!" Maxy dropped his poffin on the floor and Jaden began to choke. Once that was resolved, his dad continued, "So, what do you think? Are you two going to join?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jaden said excitedly, "I love battling, and I'll be able to meet more rivals and friends! What about you, Maxy?"

He had a gleam in his eye, and he clenched his fists, "With the money and recognition, I'll be able to start an exploration guild!"

They shook paws, and Jaden said, "I'll see you in the finals!"

Alice picked up the baby Nidoran and softly fanned him with her long white tails. He yawned and drifted off into sleep, smiling, she set him down on his bed. She looked at the clock, 3:00, her job was done here. Alice worked in a pokemon nursery in Mizu village, and she was known by all as a caring individual, but in battle she is almost unmatched. Her friend Sara, a Manectric, was waiting outside for her, and called, "Hey, Alice! Come with me, I want to show you something." she followed her through a crowd around the message board and Sara pointed at a colorful flyer.

"Look, a tournament! We should enter!"

"Well, It would give me a chance to battle some more…" she said thoughtfully.

But Sara wasn't listening, her eyes were sparkling, and she said, "Can you imagine the fame that would be mine? I'm totally in!"

Alice sighed, "Alright, I'll come."

All across the nation, Pokemon were planning their futures, thinking what they would do with the money. Thousands of hopes formed, and everywhere, Pokemon were preparing, preparing for the tournament that would change everything. Quite literally.

**Alright, the next chapter will, hopefully come soon. Let me just say this now, I'm still accepting OCs for later in the story, the tournament will not be the end.**

**Espeon Man.  
**


	4. Chapter 2

**Oh my god... Sorry guys, I know that took a while. I've been so busy with school, The Eradicators, (my other story) and who knows what else. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy.**

Central city was absolutely buzzing. Never before had it's residents seen such an event. The unlikely crew that arrived in the city via carriage pulled by willing Rapidashes received a great deal of attention. So much, in fact, that the trip had to be delayed to shoo away the civilians blocking the road. Eventually they had to deploy two royal guards to dissipate the crowd. Karen stared at one of them, a Snover, trying to think where she had seen him before. He glanced over at her, noticing her staring, and his face lit up.

"Karen?"

Recognition surged through her. "Ike! Great to see you again!" He had been her friend years ago, but when he was 13, he left to join the king's royal guard. "It's been, what? Two years?"

"Yup," he said, chest swelling with pride, "And now I'm fifteen, I'm old enough to actually serve in the guard, not just practice."

When the carriage pulled up at the huge stadium, one of the Rapidashes turned toward them and said, "Ok, this is it, please get out, I don't want to carry this any more than I have to."

When they all had stepped out, a Machoke walked up to them, and said, "Thanks for coming, my name is Darren, and I will be your-"

He was cut off by Ela, who gasped and clapped her hands together, and squeaked excitedly, "Darren? Like from the Instant Abs dumbbell commercials?" The Machoke grinned and flexed his arms, "That's me."

Nato made a "Tch." sound, and muttered under his breath, "Of course he's got muscular abs, all Machoke do."

Luckily, no one heard him, and Darren continued, "I will be your guide, please come with me. He turned and walked into the tunnel, his shape fading in the darkness. Before anyone else could move, Sara bolted after him, electricity literally leaving flames in her path. Nato broke the silence, "Well, she's excitable, isn't she?"

Alice sighed, "You have no idea." Sighing, shaking their heads, and staring incredulously at the flames on the ground, they followed her into the tunnel.

"This is the battle schedule." said Darren, pointing to a giant poster on the wall of the locker room, "Unless there is trouble, the tournament will function exactly as it says. The first round will be Ela vs. Kronos." He gestured over to a Crobat sitting in the corner, who nodded silently. "Alright then, proceed into the arena, the rest of you, wait here." Darren pushed a button on a remote and said, "You can broadcast it now, Lucy." An image of the battlefield was projected onto the wall, "Being transmitted by a Xatu with a perfect view of the fight. Enjoy." He and the two left, and the rest of the band watched the image apprehensively, with bated breath. That is, all except for a Mawile sitting in the back, making sure no one could see him, he pressed a finger to his ear piece and said quietly, "You know your duty, Kronos, make sure this mission goes well and there will be a handsome reward."

"I know, I know. If I weren't so desperate for money I wouldn't be here."

"One more comment like that and I will personally see that you get nothing."

"Whatever you say, _Your Highness_."

Ela swallowed the lump in her throat and walked into the arena, she was immediately greeted by a roar of sound. The crowd cheered and booed as they came out. Then, an Exploud horn sounded. Ela looked around, shocked, for Kronos seemed to have disappeared, but then, she looked up, and saw him flying toward her like a purple bullet. Frantically, she teleported to the other side of the arena. In her haste, however, she reappeared a little higher than she had wanted. As she fell, she saw a ripple slide across the ground, and was grateful for her mistake, if she had appeared on the ground, the small earthquake would have done quite a bit of damage. Using her mind to slow her descent, she saw him flying toward her again. She conjured up a Shadow ball and hurled it at him, but he swerved to avoid it. She shot more, but he dodged every one, and now was so close that Ela had seconds to dodge. She quickly cut off the stream of energy that kept her floating, and just in case, put up a protect shield around her. Wings glowing with a white light, he, in the instant it took to dissolve an energy shield, swerved down and right into Ela's Protect, shattering it and sending her toppling down to the ground.

_How?_ She asked herself as she fell, _How could someone be that fast?_ For a moment, hopelessness overtook her, but then she thought about her parents and sister, and determination took it's place. Spinning to right herself, she softened the impact, and as he came rushing again with Steel Wing, she pulled a boulder out of the ground and infused it with a Shadow ball. The matter and anti-matter collided, and resolved in the form of a colossal explosion. Seeing this, in the split second he had, Kronos shot to the side, narrowly missing being burnt to a crisp. Looking over his shoulder, he zoomed back to the Gardevoir, intending to gut her with his wings, but was blocked by a large wall of energy, which, when he made contact with it, circled around him and started to contract. With a smooth motion, he blasted it apart, wings swinging, as he shot forward, putting on an extra burst of speed as he smashed through boulders Ela had pulled out. Ela ran to the side, and with the boulders obstructing Kronos' view, he didn't see her, and slammed into the wall. Shaking the stars out of his view, he turned toward her and scowled. Reaching over to his wing, he yanked the choice band off, and jumped into the air, bombarding Ela with a blast of air, then zooming in for an Air Slash. Ela teleported above him, and with one stroke of her arm, sent a dozen Magical Leaves down onto the Crobat below her. He shot away before they could hit him, but Ela manipulated them with Psychic, and they followed him, Kronos turned to check on them, but as he did, Ela formed a barrier in front of him. He crashed into it, and it held him while the leaves slammed into his back.

He blasted the wall away, and yanked out the leaves, turning and firing off a stream of poison, that splattered all over the walls and floor. A patch landed on Ela's arm, and began to eat away at her skin, she yelped and scooped it off, throwing it onto the rocks below. Her moment of distraction cost her, however, and Kronos slammed into her stomach. They flew upward, locked in a deadly struggle, Ela trying to keep the razor sharp wings away from her skin. Finally, she got a hold of his ears, and, with a flick of her thoughts, bent the eardrum inside. A spray of blood erupted out of his ears, but he held on, and sliced her dress, tearing through the thin membrane. Shifting, she kicked out with her foot, catching him in the face and knocking several teeth out. In return, he reared back his head and sank his teeth into her arm, poison spreading throughout the wound and into her bloodstream. Ela screamed, and through her pain, she heard the Crobat snarl, "Three minutes, that's all you have left!" With a burst of strength, she blasted him away, and freefell, firing off Shadow balls everywhere. One caught Kronos on his left wing, and tore it to pieces, gritting his teeth, he dodged the rest, all the while getting closer to the Gardevoir. Ela began to spin, faster and faster, her momentum increasing as she twirled through the air. She looked up into the snarling face of Kronos, and with a flick of her thoughts, propelled her into the ground.

Kronos landed, looking around through the dust. Seeing a hole, he peered into it. Ela shot up from under him, blasting him into the air with a ravening wave of Psychic energy.

The Crobat went limp, and he fell to the ground bleeding.

The crowd went wild, cheering Ela's name. The stunned Gardevoir looked out at them, then at Kronos. Slowly, a smile spread across her face, and she pumped her fist into the air. "Yeah! I won!"

**Well, there you go. Kronos was an extra character shiny eevee4 sent in, and I thought I'd use him. Ela won the first one. Up next is Alice and Jessica. That should be fun. :) Just a reminder, I'm still accepting OCs! So keep sending them!**

**Espeon Man, signing off.  
**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, I know it's been, about forever, but here's the next chapter! And yes, I know it's not the longest of chapters, but I don't usually have one battle be an entire chapter.**

* * *

The horn blew, and Jessica assumed her fighting stance. Taking a page out of her sister's book, she wrenched a boulder from the earth and hurled it at her opponent. Alice blasted the boulder with fire, and kicked it into a wall. Quickly blowing smoke out of her mouth, she disappeared into the darkness. Jessica scanned the area with her mind, and noticing a mass in the smoke, she sent a Psychic pulse toward it. The two things collided, and chunks of rock flew upward. _Wait, rocks?_ The connection raced through her brain. And she teleported away, her disappearing body warming slightly from the inferno that almost hit her. Forming above the Ninetales, she spun majestically, and with the grace of a panther, split the ground with a Hyper Beam. She floated above the destruction, and said, "How's that for smoke?"

"Well, I thought it was a little showy."

Jessica spun so fast she cricked her neck. Alice floated In the air behind her, glowing with a pink light, tails splayed out in all directions. "Extrasensory, I've got some of your tricks myself, Jessica." She dived, teeth bared, burning with fire. Jessica swerved out of the way, but Alice followed, all the while gaining on her. She did the only thing available in her weakened state. She dropped her protection, and fell. Startled, Alice moved right past where she was, and crashed into a wall. Jessica felt her strength return, and she slowed her fall, and pulled up a rock to steady herself. There she sat in the air on a floating rock, waiting for Alice to recover from her crash. Alice had no such courtesy. The wall exploded and a raging fireball flew out. Jessica's body reacted, though her mind knew better. Her arms flung out, and she tried to slow Alice's headlong rush. She abandoned the attempt immediately, but it was too late, she only managed to make an undignified scramble off the boulder before it shattered completely, the pieces flying everywhere, along with a Gardevoir. Alice quickly noticed where Jessica was, and, lifting her tails over her head, shot a blast of fire at her. Jessica sighed. _I was going to save this for later matches… but…_

She closed her eyes, focusing her power for a second, then tried out her experiment. She slowed her fall, and shoved her arms out.

Alice blinked, suspended in the air. _What just happened?_ She shot another huge fireball. Just like before, the fire flew a few yards, then fizzled out. "What are you doing, Jessica?" She shouted.

The Gardevoir smiled, "Just a little experiment. I encircle your fire in a shield, and release the water in the air." Alice shook her head.

"Amazing, Jessica. That's going to be tough to beat. What do you say we continue our battle on the ground, I can tell we're both tiring."

"Sure, why not."

The moment Alice touched ground, she tried an experiment of her own. Each of her tails spread out, and she fired a continuous stream of fire, the fireballs converging and separating in seconds. She then used her Extrasensory to manipulate them, forming a moving circle around her.

"So, Jessica, you can counter some fire. How about this? How many can you stop before one hits you?" Alice grinned, and they all sped toward the Gardevoir.

A shell of rocks rose up around Jessica, plunging her into darkness. The only thing she could do is wait. The countless fireballs fell on her meager shell, and each missile was like a physical blow to her brain. The barrage seemed to carry on for hours.

Back in the waiting room, Ela shivered. "Come on, Sis," she whispered, "be strong."

"Who do you think will win?" Sara asked Nato, "I think Alice." Ela bristled. "No," Nato replied curtly, "You're wrong. Alice certainly has potential, and a good brain at that, but Jessica will win. I've already seen it."

"What? What do you mean?" Nato didn't answer, but kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Finally, there were no more missiles, and Jessica lowered her barrier. Unfortunately, the barrage had weakened her, and she knew it. Now she was left kneeling, a sitting duck out in the middle of the field, surrounded by scorch marks. Alice stared incredulously. "Wow, that was something. You withstood all of those?" Her voice took on a more teasing tone, "Too bad, that was the only thing you could think of, huh?" She stepped forward, and the ground cracked under the intense heat. Surrounding herself in fire once more, she flew forward. A flash of light pierced her side, and in the pain, she lost her concentration, and the fireball petered out. She spun around, and jumped, but the pain in her side stopped her from really traveling. The beam hit her right in the chest, and she was knocked backwards, into another wall. Jessica rose, still panting, but slightly recovered. Alice yelped in pain as another struck her. She could no longer move, the pain was too much!

"Sorry, Alice, but there was a reason I used that method. To throw you off the scent of Future Sight!"

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Alice yelled, "Somebody heal me already!"

Ela sighed with relief. She had almost had a heart attack when Alice charged.

"Wow, you were right, Nato." Sara said, disappointed. "Poor Alice…"

"I saw it coming ahead of time." Nato replied crisply, "It was the only reason Jessica would have done anything so stupid."

_Whew, you cut that a little close, Sis._ Ela thought, troubled. _Although I'm rooting for you, I really don't want to face you… That would be an exiting battle though…_ Confidence surged through Ela. _I might actually win!_

* * *

**So, Jessica wins the second one. That propels the Gardevoir sisters up a level. Next battle will be Sara VS. Jaden! SUSPENSE! :3**_  
_


End file.
